


Apple Tea

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Orchard, Rivalry, Superiority Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Day 4:Harvest and Field, OrchardAsahina runs into a surprise while picking apples
Kudos: 1





	Apple Tea

Asahina let out a victorious cheer as she stretched her hands over her head. The autumn wind was filled with the scent of apples making her drool. Her stomach growled when she gazed down at the two sacks she had filled. The crimson flesh of the fruit shined even under the orange sky. 

Drool continued to creep down her chin just thinking about all the different sweets she would be able to make with such a generous haul. A plethora of doughnuts, doughnuts, and even more doughnuts.

After a quick breather, Hina leapt to her feet, and was off to the orchard's exit. Her muscular legs ripping at the ground with each powerful step she took. The bags of apples made for excellent weights as they dragged behind her. Hina, despite being at top speed, made sure to keep an eye on them so that none of the sweet fruit would fall out. The last thing she needed was a single one of them getting bruised.

It was as she was doing this that she noticed something out to the corner of her eye. In the center of the fall colored collage of: red, yellow, and brown, there was a mysterious mass of black. 

Hina dragged her feet, forcing her body to come to a halt. Squinting her eyes, she gazed at the mass before growing a wide grin.

“HEY! HEY CELESTIA!” Aoi laughed, as she ran in the direction of her classmate.

Celestia was in her normal outfit. A black Lolita-style dress, adorned with all sorts of ribbons and frills. Her hair was tied in its usual spiral twin tails. 

She sat on a regal looking folding chair, with a blood-red pillow on the seat. Beside her was a table that had a matching red table cloth draped over it. On top of that was an ink black ceramic teapot, with a single steaming teacup beside it.

“I didn’t expect to find you here!” Hina greeted, approaching the table. “What are you up to?”

Celestia looked up at the swimmer. Despite her wearing her best poker face, a small hint of irritation poked through.

“Why, I’m having tea of course!” Celestia answered.

“Oh, neat!” Hina replied; setting the apples on the ground before pulling her thermos out of her fanny pack and placing it on the table. “I’ve got tea too! It’s got vanilla in it from Sakura. Do you wanna try some?”

“I do not, my tastes are far to refined for that!” The gambler replied.

“Ok then!” Hina said, as she sat down at the table without permission. “Did you bring all of this up here?”

“Yes, I’d much rather use my own quality furniture, than a smelly bench that attracts grime and sweat.”

“I never took you as the type to drag furniture out to an orchard just to have tea.” 

“Silly girl! Do you actually think I would drag the furniture? Nonsense, I simply had Yamada carry it out here for me.”

Asahina gritted her teeth in frustration from Celestia’s holier than thou attitude. Going so far as to use the swimmer’s figure of speech against her, so that Aoi sounded dumb.

“So where is Yamada?” Hina asked, looking around. “You just said he was here, right?”

“Well,” Celestia replied, taking another sip. “I did say that he carried the furniture here. But the second he finished setting it up, I sent him off! You see Hina I came here so that I could be alone. So, when I’m finished, I will simply call him back to collect the furniture after I leave.”

“You didn’t even let him join you?” Hina asked, becoming even more agitated by Celestia’s antics. Sure Yamada could be annoying, but if someone was nice enough to help you out, then you should at least treat them with respect in return.

“My my Hina? Why so surprised?” Celestia taunted; her voice dangerously relaxed. “Isn’t that why you spend so much time with Sakura? She’s your servant, no?”

“SHES MY FRIEND!” Hina shouted, rising to her feet. “Nobody deserves to be treated like your pack muel! Not even Yamada!”

“Oh? So what? You expect me to tell Yamada to go home, and carry my own possessions by myself?” Celestia asked, almost insulted by the mere idea of it.

“EXACTLY!” Hina shouted, “Or at least if you have someone help you, you should treat them with respect!”

“It appears I misunderstood you Hina,” Celestia scowled. “For someone like you who has so much drive, I would have expected you to be aware of the natural order.”

As she said this, Celestia pulled a deck of cards out from under the table. A stack of Red Bee Stringers that she had begun to shuffle menacingly.

“If I do send Yamada home, then somebody else will have to carry my things!” she growled, forcefully shotgun shuffling the cards. “So, why not you?”

“Do what?” Hina asked, “As if!”

“Then let us gamble over it! Arguing solves nothing, so we should solve this matter in a more interesting way! How are you at Poker? Oh wait, that might be a tad difficult for the likes of you. Is Gin Rummy more to your style?”

“I don’t play cards, so unless you want to race it won’t be fair!” Hina replied standing up, and stretching her leg behind her back. 

“Hold that pose please!” Celestia announced, pouring more tea into the teacup. Hina froze in her stretching pose as the gambler circled her. Inspecting each muscle on the athlete’s body. “I think I have an idea!”

Placing the teacup and saucer on Hina’s foot Celestia giggled cruelly. Hina watched her cautiously as her leg began to feel sore from the pose.

“Alright, if you can get the teacup to the table without it breaking it or using your hands. Then I will send Yamada home, and carry my own things. But if it breaks you will be indebted to me, and do as I ask until its paid off. Do you understand?”

Hina glared at her. Keeping her balance, she could feel the pressure of the saucers base press itself against the sole of her sneaker, as the cold autumn wind nipped at her bare legs. This went on for what felt liked an hour. As Celestia sat intrigued, waiting for Hina to give up and drop the cup. Sealing her fate as Celestia’s newest lackey.

And that moment finally came as Hina stumbled forward. Dropping her leg, her body began to fall.

But the release of pressure from her thigh and shoulders took effect just in time for Hina to spot the teacup about to collide with the ground. Using her athletic abilities, she spun like a ballerina catching the cup and its contents with the tip of her toe, and the saucer with her knee. Panting, Hina slid them both onto the table.

“Well, looks like I won!” Hina cheered, as she picked up her apples. “No hard feelings, right? I’m sure you could use the workout of carrying your stuff back!”

“Why would there be hard feelings? We weren’t actually betting.” Celestia chuckled. 

“What do you mean? I just won!” Aoi argued, albeit in the back of her mind she figured something like this would happen. But even if she was anticipating foul play, it didn’t make her any less frustrated.

“You never accepted the bet verbally; thus, it didn’t count!” Celestia informed, “I mean of course if you broke the cup, then you still would have had to do what I asked until your debt was paid off. But lucky for you that didn’t happen. But you know? It would have been much easier to just use your hands to move the cup.” 

“You’re right it would have been easier to use my hands,” Hina sighed, her anger boiled in her heart. Then, for a split second she lost control. “It would also be easier to use my hands for this!”

Giving in to her frustration, Hina swiftly swept at the teacup. The brown liquid leapt into the air and onto Celestia’s: face, blouse, and dress.

“YOU CRETIN HOW DAR-" Celestia began, before the swimmer effortlessly shoved an apple into her mouth. Shutting up the gambler who flailed helplessly with the scarlet fruit lodged between her teeth.

Hina chuckled as she picked up the rest of her apples, and began to walk away.

“Well I guess I can help carry some of your furniture!” She teased, pulling the chair out from under Celestia. “Well I’m leaving, enjoy your tea time, princess!”

Celestia’s red eyes went wide as her backside collided with the dirt path. The queen of lies lay in shock before slamming her fists against the ground, throwing a tantrum like the spoiled toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that before the Tragedy, Celeste was almost impossible to talk to. It just took the rest of Class 78 to interact with her enough so that she would eventually mellow out. This is one of those interactions.


End file.
